Un rien, un tout
by AthinaSirabella
Summary: Cette fiction est centrée sur le couple Molly/Arthur Weasley dans un drame romantique. Elle ne suit pas le déroulement des livres.
1. Chapitre 1 - Prologue

**Informations : Cette fanfiction est entièrement rédigée et est composée de 11 chapitres. Je publierai 1 chapitre par semaine.**

**Bonne lecture !**

_Comment en étaient-ils arrivés là ?_ Après une guerre et sept enfants, Molly Weasley pensait que rien ne pouvait plus les séparer. Malgré les récents évènements et le mal qu'ils s'étaient fait, elle ne pouvait imaginer sa vie sans Arthur.  
_Comment en étaient-il arrivés là ?_ Elle se repassait ces dernières semaines en boucle afin de comprendre les erreurs qu'elle avait commises. De son point de vue, elle n'était pas la seule responsable même si Arthur se persuadait du contraire. Ces derniers temps, il avait été complètement absent, surchargé de dossiers dont lui seul pouvait se charger. Il ne pouvait pas lui reprocher d'essayer d'occuper ses journées, elle n'avait pas vu où était le mal quand elle avait commencé à fréquenter Gilderoy Lockart. Si son mari n'était pas si jaloux, elle n'aurait pas eu à lui mentir ...

Il est vrai qu'elle avait eu une aventure avec lui étant jeune, cependant, pour Molly, cette amourette appartenait au passé et elle pensait que tout le monde avait oublié ce détail. Cela est d'autant plus vrai qu'elle n'avait jamais été amoureuse de Gilderoy, ni d'aucun homme avec qui elle avait eu une aventure. Son premier et dernier amour était Arthur et personne d'autre.  
Malheureusement, le début de l'histoire avec son mari fut assez chaotique. En effet, perdue dans sa vie, elle avait pris du plaisir à jouer avec les hommes et, aujourd'hui, elle soupçonnait son mari de ne pas lui avoir pardonné ces écarts.

Aujourd'hui, elle devait bien s'avouer qu'elle était sensible à l'attention que lui portait Gilderoy, elle avait le sentiment qu'il s'intéressait à elle, contrairement à son mari. C'est donc naturellement qu'elle avait continué à le fréquenter et à correspondre avec lui de plus en plus souvent. Dans son esprit, cela ne remettait nullement en doute son amour pour Arthur. Avec le recul, elle pensait que Gilderoy s'en était sûrement aperçu. C'était un homme intelligent et il avait certainement trouvé la faille dans leur couple avant même qu'eux-mêmes en aient conscience.

Cela pouvait d'ailleurs avoir causé son changement d'attitude. Leurs échanges étaient devenus plus joueurs, charmeurs voire tendres. Elle ne pouvait pas nier qu'une sorte de jeu de séduction s'était installé entre eux. Maintenant qu'elle y pensait, Molly savait, au fond d'elle, qu'elle avait joué avec le feu mais elle s'était persuadée qu'Arthur n'en saurait jamais rien et, qu'après tout, elle ne faisait rien de mal. C'était comme si, après toutes ces années, un reliquat de sa jeunesse revenait la hanter.


	2. Chapitre 2 - L'erreur

Les beaux jours étaient de retour et, avec eux, les enfants Weasley. Ron et Ginny rentrèrent de Poudlard pour les vacances d'été tant attendues tandis que les jumeaux, eux, travaillaient dans leur magasin qu'ils avaient récemment ouvert. L'ambiance était bonne et les premières semaines se \ déroulèrent à merveille. Molly était très heureuse de revoir ses enfants qui redonnaient de la vie à cette grande maison trop souvent vide et triste. Bien qu'occupée par ses tâches quotidiennes, elle prenait toujours du temps pour correspondre ou voir Gilderoy avec qui les échanges étaient devenus quotidiens. Cela lui permettait d'avoir une bouffée d'air rafraîchissante au milieu de toutes ces obligations.  
Si ses fils ne posaient aucune question quant à ses activités, sa fille Ginny, plus perspicace et observatrice, commença à devenir suspicieuse lorsqu'elle remarqua que les habitudes de sa mère avaient changé. Ainsi, elle lui demanda à plusieurs reprises avec qui elle correspondait ou bien à quel endroit elle se rendait. Oubliant que Ginny n'était plus une enfant naïve, Molly se contentait de lui répondre de manière abstraite. A chaque mensonge qui sortait de sa bouche, elle sentait un frisson la parcourir, elle devait bien avouer que ses mensonges trahissaient une certaine culpabilité.

Un jour, ce qui devait arriva, certains diront qu'elle eut la monnaie de sa pièce et que cette issue était inévitable. Un soir, alors qu'elle revenait du chemin de Traverse, Molly eut la surprise de retrouver son mari affalé dans un fauteuil du salon. En rangeant les affaires dans la cuisine, elle observa ce qu'il se passait dans le salon ouvert sur la cuisine. Malgré la faible lumière, elle vit que ses enfants montaient dans leur chambre d'un air embarassé. Molly ressentit une angoisse inexplicable tordre son estomac. Rien ne se passait normalement, Arthur était rentré trop tôt et avait l'air abattu. Rien dans son comportement ne lui ressemblait.

Refoulant son sentiment, elle rejoignit le salon.  
« Tu es déjà rentré ? Il y a un problème au ministère ? », lui demanda-t-elle naturellement.  
Son mari lui répondit par un lourd silence et Molly sentit son trouble grandir de manière inquiétante. Puis, à son grand soulagement, il releva les yeux et se décida à lui répondre.  
« - Peux-tu m'expliquer ce que je viens de voir là dedans ?, demanda-t-il en lui montrant un paquet de lettres.  
\- Tu ... Tu as fouillé dans mes affaires ? », fit-elle d'une petite voix étranglée. Elle sentit son sang quitter son corps, la peur lui étreignait la poitrine et elle avait du mal à respirer. Elle venait à peine de s'apercevoir qu'elle était partie sans ranger les lettres et n'imaginait que trop bien ce qu'il risquait de se passer.  
« Pour être exact, ce n'est pas moi mais ta fille ! Je te laisse imaginer dans quel état elle se trouve actuellement ... »  
Après cette déclaration, Molly fut partagée entre la colère que Ginny ait osé fouiller dans ses affaires dans son dos et la peur de la réaction d'Arthur. Elle ne savait pas comment réagir et l'expression de son mari la tétanisait. Elle voyait une lueur dans ses yeux qui ressemblait dangereusement à de la haine.  
« - Tu as vraiment une tête de coupable, chérie, ajouta-t-il d'une voix froide.  
\- Non ... Non, c'est juste que ... Juste une discussion avec un ami. Rien de plus. Il n'y a pas de quoi s'énerver.  
\- Un ami ?, s'étonna-t-il en détachant chaque syllabe, Ce connard est ton ami maintenant ? Depuis quand ? Et pourquoi est-ce que tu ne m'en as jamais parlé ?  
\- Pour éviter ce genre de réaction absurde.  
\- Pardon ?, se mit-il à hurler en se levant, ça va être de ma faute si tu mens ? »  
Il s'approcha rapidement d'elle en brandissant le petit paquet de lettres.  
« Tu veux relire vos échanges ?, dit-il en continuant à hurler, Ca n'a rien d'amical, ne te fous pas de ma gueule ! Et tu le vois combien de fois par semaine ? »  
Tétanisée par la peur, Molly était incapable de répondre, Arthur avait, de toute évidence, perdu son calme. Son regard était brûlant, elle ne l'avait plus vu dans cet état depuis longtemps. La dernière crise de cette ampleur avait dû se produire avant leur mariage donc il y a au moins 20 ans. A présent, elle se demandait avec angoisse si elle venait de perdre toute sa confiance en cinq minutes.

Interprétant le silence de sa femme comme un aveu, Arthur reprit la parole plus calmement.  
« - Tu ... Tu as couché avec lui ?, demanda-t-il avec une expression dégoûtée et torturée à la fois.  
\- Bien sûr que non ! Arthur, ne dis pas n'importe quoi.  
\- Est-ce que tu as des sentiments pour lui ?  
\- Arrête ! Je t'ai dit que c'était seulement un ami ! »

Le teint livide, Arthur se laissa retomber sur le fauteuil et son regard divagua quelques instants. Molly l'observa et vit différentes expressions se succédaient sur son visage : la peur, la colère, la méfiance ... Ne sachant plus comment interpréter son comportement ou comment réagir, elle préféra détourner le regard en attendant qu'il reprenne la parole. Elle se sentit soudainement très coupable, c'était son comportement qui mettait son mari dans cet état. Il méritait bien qu'elle s'explique et c'était certainement le seul moyen pour que les choses s'arrangent.  
« Le problème c'est que ... que tu n'es jamais là ... », ajouta-t-elle d'une voix incertaine.  
Cependant, elle regretta immédiatement ses paroles. Elles étaient maladroites et Molly était certaine que son mari allait interpréter cela comme un aveu. Elle lança un regard à Arthur qui la fixait intensément avec une expression indéchiffrable.  
« - T'as dit quoi là ?, demanda-t-il d'un air menaçant.  
\- Ne t'énerve pas ..., supplia Molly sentant la peur la gagner, Je veux dire que je sais que ton boulot te prend du temps. Je ... Je sais que ce n'est pas ta faute mais ... Ca fait plusieurs semaines que tu n'es plus présent, c'est à peine si tu t'intéresses à moi alors que lui ... Il m'écoute, il me regarde ...  
\- Tais-toi, la coupa-t-il.  
\- Je n'ai pas de sentiment pour lui, continua-t-elle sans prendre en compte sa dernière parole, ça me fait juste du bien de me sentir exister un peu, je mentais seulement pour éviter ce genre de scènes et ...  
\- Je t'ai dit de te taire ! », hurla-t-il  
Dans son élan de rage, Arthur se leva brusquement en renversant le fauteuil sur lequel il s'était assis. Molly s'éloigna rapidement de quelques pas en voyant l'état de colère de son mari. Ses yeux étaient révulsés et son corps entier tremblait de colère. Pour la première fois de sa vie, elle eut peur qu'il ne contrôle pas l'envie de violence qui semblait le submerger.

Le cerveau de Molly se mît à tourner à toute allure : Que ferait-elle à sa place ? Elle serait sûrement déjà en train de le foutre dehors. Il fallait donc qu'elle fasse profil bas. La priorité était de le calmer si cela était encore possible. Elle rassembla le peu de courage et d'assurance qui lui restaient et releva les yeux vers lui.  
« - Je suis désolée Arthur, dit-elle d'un air contrit, je n'ai pas réfléchi à ...  
\- Non tu n'es pas désolée, la coupa-t-il d'une voix ferme, je n'aurais jamais dû te faire confiance. Espères-tu arrêter de vieillir en te tapant tes amours de jeunesse ? »

Blessée et épuisée, Molly s'appuya contre le mur faisant l'angle entre la cuisine et le salon. Elle ne répondrait pas, Arthur était, dans tous les cas, aveuglé par la jalousie. Le couple avait vécu de nombreuses disputes mais son époux avait rarement été aussi méchant et menaçant. Lui jetant un dernier regard, elle vit qu'il l'observait d'un air plein de reproches, presque dégoûté. Puis son expression se modifia en quelque chose de plus bestial. Il s'approcha d'elle sans qu'elle ne dise rien, il attrapa sa nuque pour qu'elle le regarde bien en face et il l'embrassa durement. Lentement, l'un des bras d'Arthur enlaça Molly tandis que de l'autre il tenait fermement son visage. Elle se laissa emporter par ce moment de passion mais sentit que la situation dérapait peu à peu. Pensant à ses enfants qui devaient certainement tendre l'oreille pour savoir ce qu'il se passait, elle le repoussa une première fois. Voyant que son mari n'était pas décidé à arrêter, elle le repoussa brusquement. Ce dernier recula, lui lança un dernier regard mauvais, ramassa le fauteuil renversé et s'assit pour lire le journal. Molly resta quelques temps hébétée par ces changements brutaux d'attitude puis se dirigea vers la cuisine pour préparer le repas.

Alors qu'elle faisait le dîner, elle se demanda ce que pouvaient bien penser ses enfants. Pensaient-ils qu'elle avait un amant ? Avaient-ils entendu des bribes de conversation ? Pensant qu'il était sûrement plus raisonnable de résoudre rapidement le problème, elle s'approcha de son époux.  
« Arthur, pourrais-tu, s'il te plaît, parler aux enfants pour leur dire que tout cela n'était qu'un malentendu ? Je pense qu'il te prendront plus au sérieux que ... »  
Molly s'arrêta de stupéfaction devant l'air franchement amusé de son mari.  
« C'est une blague ? », demanda-t-il en lâchant un petit rire ironique.  
Agacée, elle se retourna sans lui répondre et appela les enfants pour qu'ils descendent dîner. Le repas se déroula dans un silence pesant et Molly se contenta de manger en fixant son assiette, espérant que tout finisse par s'arranger.


	3. Chapitre 3 - Le malentendu

Arthur venait de rentrer du ministère. Depuis leur dernière dispute, ni lui ni Molly n'avaient essayé de discuter de ce qu'il s'était passé la semaine d'avant. Il avait décidé de passer ses nuits sur le vieux canapé gris du salon et de ne plus adresser la parole à sa femme. Il était révolté par ce qu'elle avait osé lui faire, c'était blessant et humiliant d'avoir le sentiment que sa femme pouvait se laisser tenter par un autre homme que lui. Depuis le début, il savait qu'il prenait un risque avec une femme comme elle mais il ne supportait pas de vivre sans elle, il était bien obligé de la supporter.

Comme ces derniers jours, il entra dans le salon désert, posa ses affaires dans un coin et monta à l'étage embrasser ses enfants occupés dans leur chambre respective. Puis il redescendit et s'installa sur la table du salon pour continuer à travailler en prenant soin de ne pas adresser le moindre regard à sa femme.  
« Tu peux m'ignorer Arthur Weasley, lança Molly de la cuisine d'un ton à la fois amusé et agacé, il n'empêche que tu rentres plus tôt ! »  
Il ne répondit rien mais ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Normalement, il serait resté au ministère pour finir ses dossiers. Elle devait certainement penser qu'il rentrait plus tôt puisqu'elle le lui avait plus ou moins demandé lors de leur dernière conversation mais la véritable raison était beaucoup moins noble. En effet, sa réelle motivation était de pouvoir la surveiller. Il avait bien vu qu'elle était plus que capable de mentir et il voulait être certain que sa femme n'avait plus aucun contact avec ce Lockart. Pour toute réponse, il se contenta de lui lancer un regard entendu qui sembla la déstabiliser. Il mourrait d'envie de la faire taire.

Ainsi, au moment du repas, les habituels regards glaciaux qu'Arthur lançait à sa femme avait laissé place à un air pensif. Sortant subitement de sa torpeur, il releva la tête et s'aperçut que chaque membre de sa famille semblait particulièrement mal à l'aise dans cette ambiance froide et distante qui régnait depuis le début de la semaine. Afin de rassurer ses enfants, il se força à échanger quelques banalités avec eux mais retourna vite sur le fil de ses pensées.  
Bien que Molly soit en face de lui, elle s'appliquait à ne jamais croiser son regard. Il devait même avouer qu'elle était particulièrement douée à ce petit jeu. Il en profita pour détailler les traits de son visage. Elle était très belle avec sa peau blanche sans imperfection, son nez droit et fin, sa bouche pleine et ses magnifiques cheveux roux ondulés. Cependant, ce qu'il adorait le plus était ses grands yeux vert émeraude soulignés par de longs cils. Ce n'était pas étonnant que les hommes la remarquent. Se sentant certainement observée, Molly finit par lever les yeux vers lui mais Arthur se contenta de soutenir son regard. Visiblement gênée, elle sortit de table maladroitement alors que les enfants se chamaillaient sur le récit de leur journée et finit son repas dans la cuisine.

Les enfants terminèrent leur dîner rapidement et, après avoir débarassé la table en silence, montèrent rapidement dans leur chambre afin d'échapper à l'ambiance mortelle régnant dans le salon. Arthur s'était assis dans son fauteuil habituel en silence pour lire son journal. Molly, quant à elle, avait entrepris de faire la vaisselle.  
Arthur posa son journal et continua de l'observer, elle regardait par la fenêtre en nettoyant une assiette et semblait perdue dans ses pensées. Il se sentait perdu en la regardant agir ainsi, elle semblait tellement impuissante. Il était partagé entre l'amour profond qu'il lui portait et la rancoeur que tout cela lui inspirait. Il était partagé entre son envie de la rendre heureuse et son besoin de lui faire du mal pour la punir. Pourquoi ne lui avait-elle même pas présenté des excuses ? Malgré tout, elle lui manquait terriblement, ressentait-elle la même chose ? Il était essentiel qu'ils n'oublient pas de protéger les enfants. En effet, depuis la naissance de leur premier enfant, le couple avait toujours pris soin d'éviter de montrer leurs problèmes aux enfants. La solution était peut-être tout simplement le lâcher prise ...

« Mollynette chérie, as-tu l'intention de nettoyer cette assiette toute la soirée ? », se décida-t-il à lancer d'une voix rieuse.  
Interrompue dans ses pensées, sa femme se retourna d'un air surpris, puis elle posa l'assiette qu'elle avait véritablement lavée trois fois avant de répondre à Arthur d'une voix cassante.  
« Depuis quand tu me parles toi ? »  
Arthur resta sidéré quelques secondes. Décidemment, elle ne manquait pas de culot. Après un rapide examen de la situation, il se décida à répondre sans s'énerver.  
« Je te trouve sacrément gonflée, c'est toi qui as un comportement plus qu'inapproprié avec ton Lockart, non seulement je fais un effort pour faire le premier pas mais, en plus, tu te permets d'être désagréable ! Tu as quand même un drôle de caractère ! »

Sa voix était volontairement teintée d'ironie pour montrer à sa femme l'absurdité de son comportement. Lorsque son épouse lui répondit par un silence et retourna à son activité, il sut qu'il avait gagné. Arthur se leva calmement et s'approcha silencieusement de Molly. Même s'il lui en voulait encore énormément, il commençait à trouver le temps long sans elle. Depuis qu'il était arrivé plus tôt dans la soirée, son besoin de la toucher devenait de plus en plus empressé. Il avait envie d'elle, il avait envie de sentir qu'elle lui appartenait toujours. Il réfléchirait plus tard, à cet instant, plus rien ne comptait à part son obsession pour cette femme.  
Il se planta donc derrière son épouse, toujours occupée avec la vaisselle, et posa délicatement ses mains sur ses épaules. Surprise, Molly sursauta et fit un geste brusque pour le repousser. N'ayant aucune intention de se laisser décourager, Arthur referma fermement les doigts sur les épaules de sa femme.  
« - Je pense qu'il est temps de régler notre _malentendu_, dit-il doucement.  
\- Arthur ..., souffla Molly dans une faible tentative de lui échapper.  
\- Il faudrait commencer par te détendre, chuchota-t-il à son oreille en commençant à lui masser délicatement les épaules.  
\- Arrête Arthur, s'il-te-plaît », répondit-elle d'un ton las et plus doux.  
Dès lors, il sut qu'elle était perdue. Il savait qu'elle commençait à s'embrouiller. Il faut dire qu'il ne choisissait pas ses gestes par hasard, il savait à quoi elle était sensible depuis le temps qu'il la fréquentait. Il vit sa femme s'appuyer sur le lavabo pour se soutenir, il comprit que les dernières défenses allaient céder.

Arthur se pencha un peu plus sur elle et, après avoir repoussé en arrière la masse de cheveux épais de Molly, il nicha son visage dans son cou. Son agréable odeur s'engouffra dans ses narines et il sentit un courant passer entre eux. Ils étaient en train de perdre pied.  
« Retourne toi », souffla-t-il à son oreille.  
Docile, Molly obéïssa immédiatement. Ils se regardèrent un moment puis elle enroula ses bras autour de son mari. Arthur se pencha et l'embrassa, passionnément, oubliant tout le reste. Plus rien ne comptait que ce baiser brûlant.  
Après un moment, Arthur détacha ses lèvres de celles de son épouse et lui attrapa le visage.  
« N'oublie pas que tu es à moi », intima-t-il.

Arthur se réveilla à l'aube avec un sentiment de bien-être profond. Il faut dire qu'il était plus agréable de dormir dans son lit que dans le canapé usé. La vision de sa femme nue à ses côtés ne fit qu'amplifier son sentiment. Très délicatement, il se retourna complètement pour lui caresser les cheveux. Il les avait toujours trouvés très doux et il aimait l'intimité que suggérait ce geste.  
Molly se réveilla un moment après et vint se blottir contre lui après lui avoir lancé un regard. Ils n'avaient pas réellement discuté du fond du problème jusqu'à présent mais Arthur se contentait de cette situation pour le moment. Il se rendit tout de même compte que sa femme semblait le scruter, elle cherchait sûrement à savoir où il en était.  
« - Je t'aime, chuchota-t-il.  
\- Moi aussi », répondit-elle en l'embrassant.  
Molly se leva, s'habilla puis descendit dans le salon. Arthur attendit quelques instant avant de l'imiter. Il passa dans la salle de bain avant de descendre et se regarda dans le miroir. Malgré la nuit avec son épouse, quelque chose au fond de lui le perturbait et sa sensation de bien-être avait totalement disparu.


	4. Chapitre 4 - Le calme avant la tempête

Molly reprit son souffle quelques instants. Elle venait de passer la matinée à nettoyer le salon et elle commençait à fatiguer. Son regard se perdit dans la pièce et elle réfléchit à ce qu'il s'était passé depuis la veille. Elle devait bien avouer qu'elle était perdue, Arthur lui envoyait des signes complètement contradictoires. D'un côté, il avait été tendre et amoureux cette nuit mais, d'un autre, il s'était montré assez froid et distant avant de partir pour le ministère. Les évènements de la veille avait eu le bénéfice de lui montrer à quel point elle pouvait être faible face à Arthur. Elle s'était promis d'avoir une discussion avec lui mais, quand il était en colère, elle n'osait pas lui en parler par peur de sa réaction et, quand il n'était plus en colère, elle voulait profiter de ces moments. Dans un cas comme dans l'autre, elle s'adaptait à son humeur ... Elle ferma les yeux quelques secondes, profitant de ce moment de solitude pour calmer les affres de son esprit.

Elle fut interrompue par l'arrivée d'une chouette à la fenêtre, elle se leva pour récupérer la lettre. Molly regarda machinalement qui lui avait envoyé ce message mais elle avait déjà une idée de qui était l'émetteur. Après la dispute avec son mari, elle avait contacté Gilderoy pour lui expliquer calmement que leur relation avait pris trop de place et qu'il n'était pas correct qu'ils continuent à se voir aussi souvent. Elle n'avait pas l'intention de couper les ponts définitivement puisqu'ils s'entendaient bien mais elle voulait mettre de la distance le temps que son époux reprenne confiance en elle et accepte qu'elle ait une amitié avec cet homme.  
Malheureusement, Gilderoy ne semblait pas comprendre. Depuis leur dernière discussion, il lui avait envoyé des lettres tous les jours, lettres dont elle avait dû se débarasser pour ne pas envenimer la situation avec Arthur. Le contenu des messages n'était pas déplacé mais Molly commençait à trouver le comportement de son ami assez étrange. En effet, ce dernier continuait à lui envoyer des hiboux très régulièrement alors qu'elle lui avait explicitement demandé de ne plus le faire et il le faisait toujours pendant les horaires de travail de son mari.  
« Je suis à notre bar habituel si tu veux m'y rejoindre », lui avait-il envoyé.  
Comme ces derniers jours, Molly brûla la lettre sans y répondre et retourna à ses activités.

Les jours qui suivirent se déroulèrent mieux que ce que Molly l'avait espéré. Certains de ses enfants profitaient de leurs vacances familiales tandis que les autres jonglaient avec leur travail. Molly, quant à elle, profitait de sa famille et du soleil radieux. Elle allait souvent déambuler dans la forêt à l'arrière de la maison. Elle adorait ça, essayer de trouver de nouveaux endroits, plus beaux et plus reposants que les précédents. Elle adorait écouter les bruits de la nature. Elle aimait la sensation de calme et de liberté qui la saisissait après quelques temps de marche. Arthur, lui, travaillait beaucoup. Cependant, depuis leur récente dispute, il faisait son maximum pour passer plus de temps avec eux. Il rentrait souvent d'excellente humeur et était tendre avec sa femme. Gilderoy avait arrêté de lui écrire depuis qu'elle avait remis, une nouvelle fois, les choses au point avec lui. Elle avait dû lui expliquer qu'en tant qu'ami, il pouvait lui parler de temps en temps mais plus quotidiennement comme ils avaient pris l'habitude de le faire. Elle s'était bien gardée de lui dire que leur attitude avait été la cause d'une crise dans son couple.  
La seule ombre au tableau de son point de vue était le comportement de Ginny. Bien qu'Arthur ne soit pas d'accord avec elle, elle trouvait que sa fille était agressive et suspicieuse à son égard, d'autant plus quand elle était seule avec elle. Malheureusement, Molly ne savait pas si le mieux était d'avoir une discussion avec elle ou d'attendre que les choses se tassent. Dans le doute, elle avait opté pour la seconde solution même si cela était pénible à supporter. Il faut dire qu'elle n'avait pas vraiment eu le choix devant le peu d'implication de son mari. Elle se souvenait d'un soir où elle lui avait fait part de son désarroi face à l'attitude de leur dernière enfant. Molly lui avait expliqué que Ginny la harcelait pour savoir où elle était puisqu'elle ne croyait pas que sa mère aille réellement se promener dans la forêt. La seule réaction d'Arthur fut de douter à son tour de la version de son épouse. Molly avait donc décidé d'ignorer ces agissements au maximum.

Quelques semaines après leur accrochage, tout semblait être rentré dans l'ordre. Molly se leva tôt comme chaque matin et prépara le petit déjeuner pour toute la famille. Elle aimait voir qu'elle savait comment faire plaisir à chaque membre de sa famille pour des évènements quotidiens. Tout le monde déjeuna dans la bonne humeur puis Arthur, Fred et George partirent sur leur lieu de travail respectif.  
Dans la matinée, Molly reçut une nouvelle lettre de Gilderoy.  
« - As-tu du temps libre aujourd'hui ?, demanda-t-il.  
\- Non, je suis avec les enfants.  
\- S'il-te-plaît, il faut que je te vois, c'est important !, insista-t-il.  
\- Très bien ... RDV au même endroit que d'habitude après le déjeuner », finit-elle par concéder.

Après cet échange de hiboux, Molly se dirigea donc vers la salle de bain pour se préparer. Elle prit sa douche, se maquilla légèrement et s'habilla. Elle choisit de porter une jupe moutarde et un haut noir assorti à ses escarpins. Sa coiffure se résuma à laisser ses cheveux comme ils étaient. Une fois qu'elle eut fini, elle redescendit dans la cuisine pour préparer le déjeuner pour ses deux plus jeunes enfants.  
Après avoir été appelés pour le repas, Ron et Ginny arrivèrent dans le salon. Le sourire de sa fille s'effaça lorsqu'elle vit Molly dans la cuisine. Remarquant son air étrange, Molly lui lança un regard interrogateur.  
« - Tout va bien ?, demanda-t-elle.  
\- Où vas-tu ?, l'interrogea Ginny.  
\- Faire des courses », finit-elle par répondre après quelques secondes de silence.  
Pour toute réponse, sa fille tourna les talons et monta les escaliers quatre à quatre. Surprise, Molly la suivit jusqu'à la porte de sa chambre que Ginny referma derrière elle. Elle l'appela plusieurs fois lui intimant d'ouvrir la porte pour savoir ce qu'il lui arrivait. Après plusieurs minutes d'attente, Molly baissa les bras et redescendit dans le salon pour déjeuner avec Ron. Le repas terminé, elle prit son sac à main et partit en embrassant son fils.

Molly était presque arrivée sur le lieu de rendez-vous, un bar sur le chemin de Traverse. Arrivée au coin de la rue, elle s'arrêta et attendit quelques instants. Elle hésitait. Un pressentiment ne l'avait pas quittée depuis qu'elle avait accepté cette entrevue. Elle se doutait que cela devait être en grande partie dû à sa peur qu'Arthur découvre qu'elle avait revu Gilderoy et la réaction de Ginny ne l'avait pas aidée. Cependant, il y avait autre chose mais elle n'arrivait pas à mettre le doigt dessus. Elle respira un grand coup. Il fallait qu'elle se raisonne, elle ne faisait rien de mal, elle ne faisait que rendre visite dans un lieu public à un ami qui voulait discuter avec elle.  
Rassemblant son courage, elle traversa la route et entra dans le bar. Il lui semblait plus sombre et calme que d'habitude. Refoulant ses pensées absurdes, elle prit place à une table en attendant son ami. Son regard se perdit à travers la fenêtre et, quelques minutes après son arrivée, elle le vit apparaître au loin. Il était grand, blond et bien batti, elle pouvait aisément comprendre pourquoi Arthur s'inquiétait. Même si elle ne ressentait pas d'attirance pour lui, il restait un bel homme. Arrivant à sa hauteur, Gilderoy la salua un peu trop chaleureusement et commença à lui expliquer pour quelles raisons il souhaitait la voir. Plus il parlait et plus Molly comprenait pourquoi elle aurait mieux fait de ne pas venir.


	5. Chapitre 5 - Le départ

Comme tous les matins, Arthur se rendit au ministère. Arrivant dans l'entrée, il s'arrêta quelques secondes pour contempler la grande fontaine au milieu de l'immense hall d'accueil. Ce dernier débouchait sur un couloir, noir de monde à n'importe quelle heure de la journée, qui donnait accès aux ascenseurs. Après toutes ces années dans ces mêmes locaux, il ne se lassait jamais du luxe sobre que présentait cette entrée. Ce lieu pouvait à la fois lui donner l'impression d'être un homme important ou d'être une fourmi parmi tant d'autres. En général, cela dépendait de son humeur en arrivant. Après quelques minutes d'attente, il atteignit un ascenseur puis se rendit dans son bureau où il travailla toute la matinée.

Vers une heure de l'après-midi, son estomac commença à crier famine. Il demanda donc à l'un de ses assistants de bien vouloir allait lui chercher un sandwich. En attendant que ce dernier revienne, il ferma les yeux pour se reposer quelque peu. Son esprit divagua et, comme ces dernières semaines, il pensa à Molly. Ils s'étaient réconciliés depuis deux ou trois semaines maintenant et tout semblait être revenu à la normal. Seuls ses doutes pesaient encore sur leur couple, il avait du mal à accorder pleinement sa confiance à sa femme. Il avait d'ailleurs vérifié à plusieurs reprises certains endroits de la maison et était assez surpris qu'il n'y ait plus aucun contact entre Molly et Lockart.

Ses pensées furent interrompues par l'arrivée d'un lettre dans son bureau. C'était une lettre de l'extérieur, les notes internes du ministères étaient facilement reconnaissables grâce à leur forme. Arthur avait toujours été impressionné de la manière dont le courrier était transmis rapidement ici : les hiboux étaient réceptionnés par le service du ministère dédié à cela et les lettres étaient presque immédiatement redirigées vers leur destinataire. Intrigué, il ouvrit le morceau de parchemin et se figea en lisant son contenu.

« Elle va sortir, je suis sûre qu'elle va le voir »

Arthur resta quelques instants à fixer cette phrase sans réagir, il avait immédiatement reconnu l'écriture de sa fille mais avait été frappé par la simplicité, ou la brutalité selon le point de vue, du message qu'elle lui adressait.

Reprenant ses esprits, il essaya de se raisonner. Sa femme lui avait déjà fait remarqué que Ginny était très suspicieuse à son égard, c'était certainement pour cette raison qu'elle tirait des conclusions hâtives pour rien. Cependant, c'était la première fois que sa fille le prévenait alors que Molly était sortie plusieurs fois depuis leur dispute, quelque chose avait dû attirer son attention ... Soudain pris de panique, il se leva de sa chaise et fonça hors de son bureau en ignorant son assistant qui revenait avec son repas. Arthur savait où il allait. Quelques semaines auparavant, lorsqu'il avait découvert les lettres échangées entre Lockart et son épouse, il avait remarqué qu'ils se donnaient toujours rendez-vous au même endroit.

Mr Weasley arriva rapidement dans la rue à laquelle il pensait, une petite rue tranquille proche de l'allée principale du Chemin de Traverse. Avançant lentement, il parcourut la rue et aperçut au loin le bar qu'il cherchait. En s'approchant avec prudence, il découvrit tristement que Ginny avait eu raison de le prévenir. En effet, à l'une des fenêtres de l'établissement, il pouvait apercevoir Molly qui semblait en grande discussion avec Lockart. Arthur refoula son envie de faire irruption dans le bar pour mettre son poing dans la figure du grand blond puis de ramener sa femme à la maison. Il se cacha quelque peu dans l'encadrement d'une porte et continua de les observer en tentant de se raisonner. Après tout, même si Arthur était blessé qu'elle l'ait revu, pour l'instant, ils ne faisaient que discuter, son épouse aurait peut-être une explication à lui fournir, une bonne raison à laquelle il pourrait croire ...

Après un moment à les regarder converser qui lui parut une éternité, Arthur remarqua que Molly se levait enfin pour se diriger vers la sortie. Une fois devant le bar, elle se retourna et attendit que son ami sorte à son tour. Il eut l'impression qu'ils se disaient au revoir. Cependant, alors qu'Arthur commençait à se dire que la situation n'avait pas été aussi catastrophique, il regarda avec horreur Lockart se pencher vers son épouse et l'embrasser à pleine bouche en plongeant les mains dans les cheveux de Molly. Sous le choc et ne supportant pas la vue de la scène, Arthur se retourna brusquement et rejoignit une rue perpendiculaire. Qu'est-ce-qu'il venait de se passer ? Est-ce qu'il était en train de cauchemarder ? Ce qu'il venait de voir n'avait pas pu \textit{réellement} se produire, c'était impossible ... La femme qu'il aimait plus que tout au monde et à qui il avait donné sa vie ne pouvait pas lui faire cela ...

Appuyé contre le mur depuis un petit moment, la tête entre ses mains, Arthur fut sorti de sa torpeur par des bruits de pas se dirigeant vers lui. Relevant le tête, il se retrouva en face de Lucius Malefoy, un homme du même âge que lui, blond et un peu trapu, qui lui lança un regard satisfait, la journée ne pouvait pas être pire que cela.

« - Weasley ... Est-ce que c'est ta femme que je viens d'apercevoir ?, demanda-t-il, un sourire méchant aux lèvres.

\- Fous moi la paix Malefoy !, intima Arthur, se sentant perdre son calme.

\- Absolument pitoyable », finit-il par souffler avant de tourner les talons.

Mr Weasley se redressa et s'éloigna. Il ne s'était jamais senti aussi humilié de toute sa vie.

Arthur errait dans une rue dont il ne connaissait pas le nom. Jamais de sa vie il n'avait ressenti un sentiment pareil, un mélange dangereux de colère, déception et d'une sensation d'humiliation profonde. Non seulement sa femme venait de trahir sa confiance de la pire des façons à ses yeux mais en plus, elle ne semblait même pas s'en cacher. Il n'avait aucun mal à imaginer que la nouvelle allait se répandre comme une traînée de poudre puisque Lucius Malefoy semblait avoir assisté à la scène lui aussi. Molly ne le respectait même pas assez pour essayer de le protéger du déshonneur. Seule l'idée d'une vengeance pouvait à peine apaiser ses maux. Il ne pardonnerait jamais à son épouse et il était décidé à trouver un moyen de lui faire regretter son comportement.

Aveuglé par le désespoir, Arthur avait marché sans but pendant plusieurs heures puis il trouva refuge dans un petit bar miteux qui avait l'avantage d'être pratiquement désert et très peu cher. Il dépensa donc le peu d'argent qu'il avait dans sa bourse contre plusieurs verres de whisky. Le liquide le brûlait mais, de cette façon, il avait l'impression que son corps souffrait autant que son esprit. Alors que ses idées commençaient déjà à être embrouillées par l'alcool, il se rejoua encore une fois la scène à laquelle il avait malheureusement assisté quelques heures auparavant. Molly ne pourrait pas trouver d'excuse cette fois-ci, elle ne pouvait plus se défiler : elle était allée rejoindre un homme qu'Arthur lui avait demandé explicitement de ne plus voir, elle avait choisi une tenue plus que sexy révélant ainsi ses intentions, elle avait passé un long moment avec lui et elle l'avait laissé l'embrasser en pleine rue. Avec un sentiment de profond dégout à l'idée qu'un autre homme ait osé touché _sa_ femme, il se leva avec difficulté et décida de rentrer chez lui. Il pouvait déjà sentir sa colère débordante provoquer des picotements au bout de ses doigts.

Après avoir transplané, Arthur se retrouva dans le cour de sa maison, proche de sa porte d'entrée. Il n'avait aucune idée de l'heure qu'il était mais son esprit embrouillé remarqua que les fenêtres du bas étaient fortement éclairées, il put en déduire que sa famille devait être en train de dîner. Passablement ivre, il tituba jusqu'à la porte, n'ayant conscience que de la rancoeur et la tristesse qui l'habitaient.

Maladroitement, il pénétra dans le salon et vit quatre têtes rousses se tournaient vers lui. Il s'agissait de Fred, Georges, Ron et Ginny, attablés autour d'un bon repas, qui le regardaient avec des yeux ronds.

« Ca va Papa ? » demanda précipitamment Ron.

Arthur ne répondit rien et se contenta de leur adresser un sourire qu'il essayait de rendre rassurant. Voyant l'incompréhension grandir sur leur visage, il comprit que son sourire devait plutôt ressembler à un rictus manquant de naturel. Il détourna les yeux et essaya, tant bien que mal, de se tenir normalement.

Une porte claqua au premier étage et Arthur vit sa femme descendre les escaliers rapidement. Arrivée dans la pièce, Molly eut quelques secondes de réaction, son regard mélant le soulagement et l'étonnement. Enfin, comme si son cerveau s'était à nouveau remis à marcher normalement, elle s'avança vers son mari d'un pas assuré.

« Où étais-tu passé ? Il est tard ! J'ai eu peur, imbécile ! Préviens-moi la prochaine fois, j'ai tellement eu peur ! Qu'est ce que tu … », le bombarda-t-elle de questions.

Elle sembla remarquer quelque chose et marqua une pause en le regardant avec suspicion.

« - Tu ... Tu sens l'alcool, tu as bu ?, demanda-t-elle avec méfiance.

\- Nous avons fêté le départ à la retraite d'un collègue du ministère, dit-il simplement.

\- Pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dit ?, continua-t-elle.

\- J'ai oublié, marmonna-t-il en contenant difficilement l'agressivité dans sa voix.

\- Qui est parti à la retraite ?, enchaina-t-elle, clairement sur ses gardes à présent.

\- Tu comptes me gonfler longtemps avec tes questions ? », lâcha-t-il finalement avec colère.

Surprise et vexée, Molly haussa les sourcils.

« L'alcool ne te réussit pas ... », lui murmura-t-elle.

Sa femme se retourna ensuite vers leurs enfants et reprit la parole d'une voix plus douce.

« Vous avez suffisamment mangé ? Il y a encore du dessert si vous voulez ! Et toi Arthur, tu as faim ? », finit-elle en se retournant vers lui.

Arthur se contenta de rester bêtement à la regarder sans lui répondre. Il était tellement assailli par différents sentiments qu'il ne savait plus comment se comporter. La présence de ses enfants et la réaction de Molly à son arrivée l'avait pris de court. Dubitative, son épouse sembla abandonner l'idée de lui parler pour la soirée et commença à se diriger vers la cuisine. A cet instant, sans raison, sa colère remonta et il cessa de réfléchir.

« - Qu'est-ce que tu as fait de ta journée ?, demanda-t-il abruptement en lui attrapant le bras pour qu'elle lui fasse de nouveau face.

\- Euh ... Rien de bien extraordinaire, commença-t-elle surprise, Je ... Je suis allée au chemin de Traverse.

\- C'est vague comme réponse, t'as fait quoi là-bas ?, continua-t-il en haussant le ton et en serrant ses doigts autour de son bras.

\- Je ... J'ai ... Je, balbutia-t-elle.

\- Tu **QUOI** ? », la coupa Arthur en hurlant.

Mr Weasley sentit tout son corps se laisser submerger par sa colère, l'alcool décuplait ses émotions et il eut l'impression de perdre le contrôle. Il la regarda bien dans les yeux, cette femme qu'il aimait à en devenir fou, qui était en train de le torturer, de le détruire.

Il vit Molly jeter un regard paniqué vers leurs enfants et il suivit ses yeux. En effet, ses enfants avaient l'air complètement paniqués. Il faut dire qu'Arthur ne s'était jamais énervé de la sorte devant eux. Cependant, la présence de ses enfants dans la pièce n'avait plus aucune importance. Exaspéré et n'ayant aucune envie de retenir sa colère plus longtemps, il lâcha sa femme et se tourna vers eux.

« Allez-vous coucher », leur dit-il d'un ton autoritaire.

Cependant, aucun d'eux ne bougea, ils se contentèrent de continuer à l'observer.

« - Vous n'avez pas entendu ce que je viens de vous dire ?, demanda-t-il d'un ton plus menaçant.

\- Montez dans vos chambres les enfants », dit calmement Molly bien que sa voix trembla quelque peu.

A peine s'étaient-ils levés qu'Arthur reporta son regard sur Molly qui continua à suivre des yeux leurs enfants jusqu'à qu'ils aient disparu en haut des marches. Elle se retourna ensuite vers lui.

« - Apparemment tu es déjà au courant compte tenu de l'état dans lequel tu es, commença-t-elle, J'ai vu Gilderoy aujourd'hui.

\- Pourquoi ?, demanda-t-il d'un ton mauvais.

\- Parce qu'il me l'a demandé à plusieurs reprises, il voulait discuter.

\- Seulement discuter ? ».

Arthur vit le visage de son épouse se décomposer à sa dernière remarque.

« Arthur ... Je ne sais pas comment tu as fait pour savoir mais ... Je ... Je ne voulais pas », répondit-elle finalement réellement apeurée.

Mais Arthur ne l'écoutait plus, la bile lui montait à la bouche, il écumait réellement de rage.

« - Ca fait combien de temps que ça dure ? Tu le vois en cachette depuis quand ? Ca fait combien de temps que tu me prends pour un con ?, hurla-t-il en s'approchant dangereusement de sa femme.

\- Arthur ! Arrête de hurler s'il te plaît ! Les enfants sont juste en haut et ..., supplia-t-elle.

\- Ca m'est égal », la coupa-t-il avec force.

Sa tête allait exploser, il la prit dans ses mains pour tenter de refouler le débordement de colère qu'il sentait venir depuis qu'il avait quitté le bar.

« Arthur ... Je te jure que ce n'est pas ce que tu crois ... »

A ses yeux, c'était le mensonge de trop. Il releva brusquement les yeux vers Molly et la gifle qu'il lui envoya brutalement la fit tomber. Perdant tout sens de la réalité, aveuglé par la haine, il la releva abruptement et lui tint fermement les bras.

« Je n'aurais jamais dû te regarder et encore moins t'épouser, tu n'es qu'une traînée », cracha-t-il en criant.

Arthur lâcha enfin Molly en la poussant avec violence contre le mur puis il tourna les talons et sortit de la maison en détruisant tout ce qui se trouvait sur son passage. L'air froid de l'extérieur le ramena un peu à la réalité et il s'éloigna dans l'obscurité. A présent, une seule pensée tournait en boucle dans sa tête. _Qu'est-ce que je viens de faire ?_


	6. Chapitre 6 - L'attente

**Réponse à Amlou :**

**Bonjour Amlou, **

**Merci pour tes remarques, j'ai essayé de les prendre en compte. Concernant la réaction d'Arthur dans le chapitre précédent, je comprends que ce soit choquant puisque c'est un personnage plutôt calme dans les livres mais le chapitre 5 annonce le ton de la suite. La fiction est assez éloignée des livres.**

**Encore merci pour tes remarques, j'espère que tu continueras à suivre l'histoire !**

Le soleil commençait à se lever lentement, amenant un peu de lumière dans le salon des Weasley. Molly, recroquevillée contre un mur, regardait dans le vide depuis plusieurs heures, les yeux rougis. Elle n'avait pas bougé depuis qu'Arthur avait quitté la maison. Elle avait mal partout, autant physiquement que psychologiquement. Heureusement, ses enfants avaient dû comprendre que quelque chose était arrivé et ils n'avaient pas essayé de descendre, elle n'aurait pas eu la force de faire semblant. Bien qu'elle se soit repassée la soirée dans tous les sens depuis un long moment, elle était toujours partagée entre la culpabilité d'avoir fait autant de mal à son époux, la tristesse de l'avoir perdu et la colère que lui inspirait ce qu'il avait fait. Si Arthur l'avait écouté plus de deux minutes, ils n'en seraient pas là, il ne lui aurait pas fait cela ... _Comment en étaient-il arrivés là ?_

Alors que le soleil perçait de plus en plus, Molly se décida à se lever. Les enfants n'allaient pas tarder à se réveiller et elle ne voulait pas leur infliger un spectacle affligeant. Elle monta discrètement les marches pour se rendre à la salle de bain. Elle y prit une douche puis entreprit d'essayer de cacher la marque violacée sur son visage que lui avait laissée son mari avant de partir. Enfin, elle dissimula les quelques bleus sur ses bras avec un gilet. Ayant terminé, elle redescendit dans le salon pour réparer ce qui pouvait l'être et jeter le reste. Lorsque ses enfants descendirent enfin, ils s'installèrent en silence autour de la table et Molly leur servit le petit-déjeuner sans un mot.  
« - Où est Papa ?, demanda Ginny.  
\- Il est parti, dit Molly calmement.  
\- Où ? Il revient quand ?, intervint alors Ron.  
\- Je ne sais pas, répondit-elle dans un souffle.  
\- Tu m'étonnes ... », murmura sa fille.

Molly se réfugia dans la cuisine afin de masquer les tremblements de ses mains et la journée se termina sans qu'elle ait ouvert la bouche à nouveau.

Cela faisait plus d'une semaine que Molly n'avait plus eu de nouvelle de son mari, elle savait seulement qu'il était parti s'installer chez Remus Lupin, un ami de longue date de la famille. Après avoir lourdement insisté, elle avait pu avoir quelques informations. D'après Remus, son mari n'était plus que l'ombre de lui-même et ne semblait pas fréquenter d'autres femmes. Bien que Molly trouve qu'il était pitoyable de s'inquiéter pour cela, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'imaginer Arthur se jetant dans les bras d'une autre. Constatant sa panique, Remus avait finalement consenti à lui donner ces quelques renseignements.

Le soleil n'était pas encore levé, laissant le salon dans une profonde obscurité. Molly était avachie dans le fauteuil d'Arthur depuis des heures, elle était épuisée mais elle n'arrivait presque plus à dormir depuis que son époux avait quitté la maison. Le lit, leur chambre et même la maison lui semblaient vides et froids. Il lui manquait tellement qu'elle avait l'impression de n'avoir plus aucune raison de vivre, seule la présence de ses enfants l'obligeait à mener un semblant de vie. Elle passait son temps à faire de ménage pour ne pas avoir à rester avec eux. Elle ne voulait pas leur infliger sa tristesse bien qu'ils aient sûrement remarquer qu'elle ne mangeait, ne parlait et ne dormait plus vraiment.

Heureusement pour elle, Molly allait quitter la maison dans quelques heures. En effet, Ron et Ginny allaient retourner à Poudlard pour une bonne partie de l'année. Fred et George, eux, avaient emménagé dans leur appartement depuis quelques jours. Une fois qu'elle aurait déposé ses enfants au train, elle pourrait rejoindre la maison de Sirius Black, également un ami de longue date, qui était devenue la résidence principale de l'Ordre. Les réunions allaient être si nombreuses, qu'elle avait jugé préférable de s'installer là-bas quelques temps afin de remettre le lieu en état et d'organiser les rencontres. Durant ces derniers jours, elle s'était souvent demandée si Arthur allait s'y installer également ou s'il allait préférer rester chez Remus. Bien qu'elle ait peur de l'ambiance qu'il pourrait y avoir s'ils vivaient au même endroit, elle espérait qu'il vienne. Ainsi, Molly aurait peut-être l'occasion de lui expliquer ce qu'il s'était réellement passé ce jour-là et savoir ce que savait exactement son époux.

Après avoir déjeuné, elle avait rejoint Gilderoy dans un bar. L'homme lui avait alors sorti le grand jeu, il lui avait fait une déclaration d'amour et l'avait suppliée de continuer à le voir puisqu'il avait compris qu'Arthur l'en empêchait. Molly avait alors poliment refusé ses avances et lui avait expliqué pourquoi, compte tenu de ce que Gilderoy venait de lui avouer, elle ne pouvait plus le voir. Cela, Arthur ne pouvait pas le savoir à moins qu'il ait été caché dans le bar tout au long de la conversation. Mme Weasley était ensuite sortie du bar avec Gilderoy mais ce dernier l'avait embrassée au moment où ils allaient se séparer. Dans la surprise, Molly avait mis quelques secondes à réagir puis elle l'avait repoussé et était partie après avoir dit à Gilderoy de ne plus jamais lui parler. Là encore, si Arthur se trouvait dans la rue à ce moment, il aurait vu qu'elle n'était pas consentante et n'aurait pas eu une réaction aussi violente en rentrant. La seule possibilité plausible était que quelqu'un lui ai dit quelque chose déformant la réalité. Si son mari lui laissait une chance de s'expliquer, Molly était convaincue que les choses rentreraient dans l'ordre. Elle était prête à lui pardonner son écart de violence pour le retrouver ...

L'aube chassa ses pensées et elle se leva afin de préparer le petit-déjeuner pour ses deux plus jeunes enfants. Molly n'avait plus qu'à attendre la fin de la matinée. Ses affaires étaient prêtes, il suffisait qu'elle amène ses enfants à la gare avec Remus, qui venait l'aider puisque son mari n'était plus là, et qu'elle se rende chez Sirius. Elle verrait forcément Arthur dans les jours à venir et cette perspective la réchauffait quelque peu.

Ayant terminé les préparatifs, Molly monta réveiller avec douceur Ron et Ginny puis leur servit les pancakes qu'elle avait préparés. Mme Weasley aimait énormément ses enfants mais elle était soulagée que les vacances se terminent. En effet, elle était usée d'essayer de donner le change devant eux et elle ne supportait plus les regards méchants ou les remarques désobligeantes de sa fille.  
« - Vous avez encore le temps mais, après avoir mangé, je veux que vous descendiez vos valises dans le salon pour vous tenir prêts à partir, leur ordonna Molly.  
\- On y va comment aujourd'hui ?, l'interrogea Ginny avec la même pointe d'agacement qui ne la quittait plus.  
\- Remus vient nous chercher en voiture dans une heure, répondit-elle.  
\- Ce n'est pas Papa qui vient ?», demanda Ron avec espoir.  
Molly se raidit puis baissa les yeux vers sa tasse de café chaud avant de répondre le plus naturellement possible.  
« - Non je viens de te dire que c'est Remus.  
\- On ne va même pas le revoir avant de partir ?, s'emporta Ginny.  
\- Je n'en sais rien ... Il viendra peut-être à la gare, supposa Molly qui commençait à paniquer devant l'animosité de sa fille.  
\- Il n'a même pas proposé de nous accompagner ?, finit-elle par poursuivre sur le même ton après quelques secondes de silence.  
\- Non, répondit Molly dans un souffle.  
\- Tu es sûre que ce n'est pas toi qui lui as dit de ne pas venir ?, demanda Ginny d'un ton clairement soupçonneux.  
\- Je suis sûre Ginny !, s'énerva Mme Weasley, Maintenant monte dans ta chambre te préparer ».  
Sa fille repoussa brusquement sa chaise et grimpa les escaliers en marmonnant. Molly crut vaguement entendre un « C'est de ta faute » mais préféra ne pas relever pour ne pas envenimer la situation déjà miteuse. Ron la suivit d'un air triste sans participer à la dispute.

Alors que ses enfants venaient de rejoindre leur chambre respective et que Molly était retournée dans la cuisine nettoyer un évier parfaitement propre, la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit en claquant laissant entrer Arthur Weasley, le teint cireux, les cheveux ternis, l'air fatigué mais surtout le visage fermé.


	7. Chapitre 7 - La rentrée

**Réponse à Amlou :**

**Bonjour Amlou, **

**Encore merci pour tes remarques, j'espère que tu continueras à lire l'histoire !**

Arthur venait d'arriver dans la cour de sa maison. Malgré l'insistance de Remus, Mr Weasley estimait que c'était à lui d'accompagner ses enfants à la gare. D'autant plus qu'il les voyait rarement dans l'année et qu'il n'avait pas pu profiter correctement d'eux pendant les vacances à cause de leur mère. Il ouvrit la porte avec plus de force qu'il n'aurait voulu et pénétra dans le salon. Balayant la pièce des yeux, il remarqua immédiatement que l'endroit était différent, tellement propre et rangé qu'il avait l'impression d'être dans une maison témoin dans laquelle on avait disposé ses meubles. Son regard finit par croiser du vert émeraude dans lequel il se perdit quelques secondes. Molly était penchée sur l'évier de la cuisine, une éponge à la main. Dire qu'elle avait l'air surprise aurait été un grave euphémisme. Après quelques secondes de silence, il eut l'impression qu'elle allait rester à le regarder d'un air ahuri toute la journée et il commença à se sentir plus tendu qu'il ne l'était déjà en arrivant.  
« - Quoi ?, dit finalement Arthur avec aigreur.  
\- Je ... Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?, finit-elle par l'interroger.  
\- Je suis encore chez moi, non ?, répondit-il sur le même ton, C'est toi qui as demandé à Remus que je ne vienne pas ? Il a insisté pour venir à ma place mais je pense avoir encore de le droit de m'occuper de mes enfants !  
\- Non, je ... », commença doucement Molly en s'approchant.

Mais elle n'eut pas le temps de finir. Entendant la voix de leur père, Ginny et Ron étaient déjà en train de descendre les escaliers en courant, le visage rayonnant. Heureux de les revoir, Arthur ouvrit largement les bras pour les accueillir en leur adressant un large sourire.  
« - Alors ? Comment s'est passé votre dernière semaine de vacances ?, leur demanda-t-il après les avoir étreints.  
\- Super !, s'exclama Ron, On s'est entraîné pour les sélections de Quidditch avec Fred et Georges !  
\- Moi je l'ai trouvée très ennuyante !, l'interrompit Ginny, Tu nous as vraiment manqué ! Tu viens nous aider à descendre nos valises ? »

Arthur suivit sa fille alors qu'elle le tirait par le bras. En marchant vers les escaliers, il lança un dernier regard vers son épouse. Molly était de nouveau penchée sur l'évier de la cuisine et semblait frotter une tâche avec ardeur. Il devait bien s'avouer qu'il ne s'attendait pas à la retrouver dans cet état, elle paraissait profondément triste. Malgré la rancoeur profonde qu'il éprouvait à son égard, il ne supportait pas de la voir comme cela. Essayant de refouler l'angoisse qui grandissait au creux de son ventre, Mr Weasley se persuada que le comportement de sa femme s'expliquait sûrement par de la culpabilité ou de la honte vis-à-vis de son comportement avec Lockart, ou alors elle était très mécontente qu'il soit venu aujourd'hui. Quoi qu'il en soit, il ne devait pas se laisser attendrir encore une fois.  
_Ne te laisse ni attendrir ni aveugler._ Il se répétait cela en boucle depuis ce matin pour être certain de ne pas commettre d'erreur car, même si son épouse paraissait fatiguée, cela n'enlevait rien à sa beauté et son comportement abattu pouvait lui faire baisser sa garde.

« - Papa !, l'interpela Ginny, Tu m'écoutes ?  
\- Pardon, répondit-il, Que me disais-tu ?  
\- Je te parlais de Maman, lui chuchota-t-elle en vérifiant que Ron n'écoutait pas, Elle ne l'a pas revu, elle n'est plus sortie et ...  
\- Ginny, l'interrompit Arthur, Je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée que tu t'en mêles.  
\- C'est moi qui t'ai envoyé le hibou, s'indigna-t-elle.  
\- Je sais mais ...  
\- Maman dit pareil !, s'emporta sa fille, C'est un peu facile maintenant ! On entendait tout de vos disputes d'ici ! Et ce n'est pas toi qui as dû la supporter toute la semaine !  
\- Qui ?, demanda-t-il sans comprendre, Ta mère ?  
\- Evidemment, elle s'est découvert une obsession pour le ménage et elle n'était pas très drôle ! »  
Arthur resta sans rien dire pendant quelques secondes, il ne savait pas vraiment comment répondre à Ginny. Après un instant, ils furent interrompus par l'arrivée de Ron avec ses bagages.  
« - Tiens !, dit son fils, Voilà la valise.  
\- Merci, répondit Arthur, Ginny donne-moi la tienne également et finissez de vous préparer. Je vous attends en bas.»

Mr Weasley descendit, non sans peine, les marches avec les deux grosses valises de ses enfants. En s'approchant de la cuisine, il y découvrit son épouse passant machinalement un coup d'éponge sur le plan de travail, le regard perdu à travers la fenêtre.  
« Je peux savoir ce que tu cherches à nettoyer ?, lui demanda-t-il avec amusement, Il n'y a absolument rien sur ce meuble. »  
Surprise, Molly sursauta quelque peu puis se retourna pour lui lancer un regard noir. Elle lâcha ensuite son éponge et essaya de le contourner pour sortir de la cuisine et rejoindre le salon.  
« - Arthur, commença Molly d'un ton agacé, A quoi est-ce que tu joues ?  
\- Je m'ennuie, répondit Arthur en se mettant en travers de sa route.  
\- Laisse moi passer, je dois aller chercher ma valise.  
\- Je viens t'aider dans ce cas.  
\- Non merci Arthur.  
\- Ce n'était pas une question. »  
Il se décala pour lui laisser la place et elle passa à côté de lui avec un dernier regard mauvais.

Molly monta les escaliers devant lui en silence. En venant chez lui, Arthur pensait ignorer sa femme toute la matinée mais, maintenant qu'il était avec elle, cela lui paraissait impossible. Il se sentait complètement perdu en réalité, les émotions qu'il ressentait lorsqu'il était à moins de cinq mètres d'elle ne pouvaient pas cohabiter. D'un côté, il avait l'impression de n'avoir jamais détesté quelqu'un aussi violemment de toute sa vie. Il sentait la rage former une boule dans son ventre qui pouvait exploser à tout moment. Cependant, d'un autre côté, il avait peur de lui faire trop mal, il voulait la protéger. Il brûlait d'amour et de désir. Il avait envie de s'approcher d'elle, de la toucher, de lui dire à quel point il était amoureux d'elle et lui faire l'amour ...

Molly ouvrit la porte de leur chambre et y pénétra. Conscient qu'il n'était pas raisonnable de la suivre puisqu'il avait peur de céder aux tentations de son amour ou de sa haine, il se contenta de rester dans l'encadrement de la porte et de l'observer. Elle se battait avec sa valise pour essayer de la fermer malgré le surplus évident qu'elle voulait y faire tenir. Envoûté, il regarda des mèches de cheveux d'un roux brillant glisser lentement sur ses épaules avant de tomber devant son visage aux traits harmonieux. Il ressentit alors une irrésitible envie de s'approcher d'elle en se souvenant de la délicieuse sensation qu'il éprouvait en passant sa main dans ses cheveux ou en humant leur odeur entêtante.

Devant l'impossibilité de refouler son désir plus longtemps, il se détourna rapidement vers le couloir, il fallait absolument qu'il cesse de la regarder. Lorsqu'il entendit le bruit caractéristique de la fermeture de la valise, il entra dans la chambre sans un regard pour sa femme, saisit la valise d'une main ferme et la descendit dans le salon où Ron et Ginny les attendaient déjà.


	8. Chapitre 8 - La maison de Sirius

**Réponse à Amlou :**

**Bonjour Amlou, **

**Merci ! J'espère que celui-ci te plaira aussi !**

Mme Weasley poussa un profond soupir de soulagement, elle était enfin seule. Remus venait de rentrer chez lui après avoir passé quelques jours dans la maison et Arthur était parti au ministère. Sirius, quant à lui, dormait encore. Ayant fini de nettoyer la pièce principale servant à la fois de salle à manger ouverte sur une cuisine fonctionnelle et de salon, elle pouvait profiter de ce moment de calme. Juste devant elle, une longue table noire, encadrée par des bancs assortis, remplissait la pièce. Les murs, recouverts de lourdes tapisseries, étaient chargés de meubles, ce qui rendait cette pièce particulièrement étouffante. Heureusement, au fond, il y avait une cheminée dont le feu diffusait une lumière dorée et deux fauteuils l'un en face de l'autre.

C'était son endroit préféré de la maison. Molly décida donc de s'assoir dans l'un des fauteuils et ferma les yeux. Elle était assez fière, elle avait remis la plupart des pièces de cette maison en bon état en un temps record. Cela dit, elle n'avait pas eu grand chose d'autre à faire. Malgré une lutte acharnée avec son esprit pour ne pas laisser ses pensées dériver à nouveau vers son mari, Molly sentit une nouvelle fois l'angoisse la submerger.

Depuis que les enfants avaient quitté la maison, Arthur était venu s'installer avec elle chez Sirius bien qu'il eut voulu faire chambre à part. Au début de leur séjour, elle avait été ravie de pouvoir continuer à partager son quotidien avec lui. Malheureusement, leur relation se dégradait alors qu'elle pensait qu'ils ne pouvaient pas tomber plus bas. Les deux premières semaines, elle avait essayé à mainte reprises de lui parler, de lui expliquer ce qu'il s'était passé avec Gilderoy. Cependant, dès qu'elle abordait le sujet, Arthur devenait agressif et méchant, la décourageant ainsi de poursuivre. La seule fois où elle avait réussi à aller jusqu'au bout de sa version, son époux lui avait clairement dit ne croire un mot de ce qu'elle racontait. Après cela, Molly avait abandonné l'idée. La fin du mois de Septembre s'était donc déroulée dans une tension constante. Molly et Arthur s'affrontaient constamment et violemment. Leur dispute se terminant toujours par une baise brutale.

Consciente qu'elle ne pouvait pas continuer à infliger cela à Sirius et pour sa propre santé mentale, Mme Weasley avait décidé d'éviter purement et simplement son mari. Cela était possible puisque la maison était suffisamment grande et qu'elle avait une chambre pour s'isoler. Elle était navrée de voir à quel point elle pouvait être faible et impuissante face à Arthur. Elle n'avait pas réussi à lui faire entendre raison et était incapable de montrer la moindre résistance avec lui. Une remarque désobligeante suffisait à lui faire perdre tous ses moyens et un regard entendu suffisait à la faire se déshabiller.

Elle était aussi proche de se réconcilier avec lui que d'arriver à le quitter pour de bon, il avait toutes les cartes en main. Devant ce constat alarmant, Molly sentit la panique l'envahir. Elle ouvrit alors les yeux et se concentra sur les flammes qui dansaient dans l'âtre et sur la chaleur qu'elles diffusaient dans son corps. Mme Weasley se sentit se détendre pour la première fois depuis des mois et elle ferma de nouveau les yeux. Elle s'imagina face à Arthur, passant la main dans ses cheveux. Il la regardait en souriant et en la caressant doucement, laissant une trainée brûlante sur la peau de Molly. Elle avait envie de lui. Laissant son imagination vagabonder, Mme Weasley s'endormit paisiblement dans son fauteuil, un sourire aux lèvres.

Molly se réveilla en sursaut en se sentant observée. En effet, Arthur était assis sur le siège en face, il la regardait avec une expression indéchiffrable.  
« Tu parles en dormant », finit-il par dire après un moment de silence gênant.  
Molly se sentit rougir de la tête aux pieds en espérant ne pas avoir été trop explicite sur le contenu de ses rêves. Cependant, elle continua de maintenir son regard. Arthur sembla hésiter puis son regard se fit dur et son visage se ferma à nouveau.  
« Les enfants arrivent dans quelques jours, tu n'as pas autre chose à faire que dormir ? », demanda-t-il avec agressivité.  
Ne répondant rien, elle se leva et se réfugia dans sa chambre. Elle ne put s'empêcher de ressentir une pointe de déception. Elle avait réussi à l'éviter pendant une semaine, elle avait espéré lui manquer. Cependant, ce n'était visiblement pas le cas.

Molly se réveilla avec difficulté le lendemain matin. En effet, elle avait passé une bonne partie de la nuit à pleurer jusqu'à ce qu'elle s'endorme, épuisée. Tendant l'oreille, elle entendit Arthur et Sirius discuter. Compte tenu de l'heure avancée, c'était étrange que son époux soit encore dans la maison.

En réfléchissant, Mme Weasley réalisa que leurs enfants arrivaient dans trois jours, Arthur avait certainement pris des jours de congés pour préparer leur arrivée puis passer du temps avec eux pour leurs vacances d'automne. Molly décida donc de ne pas sortir de sa chambre, elle descendrait dans la nuit pour récupérer de quoi manger. La maison était déjà prête pour les accueillir, elle n'aurait qu'à préparer le dîner avant l'arrivée de sa famille quand Arthur irait les chercher à la gare. Cela allait certainement être désagréable de rester enfermée dans une pièce trois jours de suite mais, au moins, elle s'épargnerait de la rancoeur d'Arthur.

Le matin avant l'arrivée des enfants, prévue en fin de journée, Molly se réveilla angoissée. Elle savait qu'elle devrait rester avec sa famille, dont Arthur, pour le dîner. Après être restée quelques instants à la fenêtre, seul endroit d'où elle pouvait voir le monde extérieur, lui permettant de calmer ses inquiétudes, elle rejoignit la salle de bain privée attenante à sa chambre pour y prendre une douche.

Laissant l'eau ruisselait sur son corps, Molly se calma peu à peu. Tout à coup, le rideau de la douche s'ouvrit brusquement et Mme Weasley poussa un cri de surprise. Arthur se tenait dans la salle de bain et l'expression de son visage indiquait qu'il n'était pas de bonne humeur.  
« - Putain !, hurla-t-il, A quoi tu joues ?  
\- Ar ... Arthur ... Je ... Je suis sous la douche », haleta-t-elle partagée entre la surprise et la peur.  
Réalisant lui aussi la situation, Mr Weasley regarda sa femme de haut en bas avec un petit sourire en coin. Il se retourna ensuite pour prendre une serviette qu'il lui jeta au visage puis lui grogna de le rejoindre dans la chambre. Un peu hébétée par ce qu'il venait de se produire, Molly obéïssa docilement. Elle se sécha rapidement et passa sa chemise de nuit avant de le rejoindre dans la chambre. Son époux s'agitait dans la pièce et semblait très clairement fouiller dans ses affaires.

« - Je peux savoir ce que tu es en train de faire ?, demanda-t-elle franchement scandalisée par son comportement.  
\- Qu'est-ce que tu fous enfermée ici depuis trois jours entiers ?, s'impatienta-t-il en continuant à retourner la pièce.  
\- Arrête de fouiller mes affaires, trancha Molly, Personne ne t'a jamais dit que ce n'était pas poli du tout ? C'est la même chose pour ce qui est de s'inviter dans une chambre puis dans la salle de bain.  
\- Qu'est-ce que ça peut faire ?, répondit-il en lui faisant face, Tu as des choses à cacher ?  
\- Non.  
\- Bien !, s'exclama-t-il, Alors qu'est-ce que tu fais ici depuis trois jours ?  
\- Je t'évite Arthur », siffla finalement Molly d'un air mauvais.  
Son mari eut l'air surpris par tant de franchise et peut-être quelque peu blessé. Mme Weasley ne comprenait pas bien à quoi il s'attendait, il passait son temps à lui faire des remarques désobligeantes. Il avait bien dû s'apercevoir qu'elle l'évitait tout le temps. Après un long moment à l'observer, Arthur retrouva son expression glaciale.

« - Je suis désolé, commença-t-il froidement, Mais je vais devoir contrarier tes plans. Nous allons recevoir Ron, Ginny, Fred, Georges, Harry et Hermione pendant deux semaines. Si on prend en compte que l'on est déjà trois ici et si t'utilises ton cerveau, tu te rendras vite compte qu'on va avoir un problème de chambre. Je vais m'installer ici. »  
Comprenant ce que cela impliquait, Molly ne répondit pas pour masquer la panique que lui inspirait l'idée de devoir être avec Arthur toutes les nuits. Elle se contenta de ramasser des affaires et partit s'habiller en fermant la salle de bain à clef cette fois-ci.


	9. Chapitre 9 - Les vacances d'automne

A la fin de la journée, Arthur partit chercher ses enfants à la gare avec Remus. Alors qu'il attendait sur le quai sans un mot, il se demanda comment ces vacances pourraient bien se passer. Il n'avait pas revu Molly depuis qu'il lui avait annoncé qu'il s'installait dans sa chambre tant que leurs enfants seraient avec eux. Il était impressionné par la faculté qu'elle avait développée pour l'éviter. Il la détestait pour ça, ne pas la voir le rendait douloureusement conscient du vide qu'elle avait laissé dans sa vie. Lorsqu'il avait emménagé chez Sirius, il avait passé les premières semaines à essayer de se persuader qu'il ne l'aimait plus et à tenter de la repousser lorsqu'elle revenait vers lui. Maintenant qu'elle avait pris ses distances, elle lui manquait terriblement. Bien conscient que l'amour et la haine ne faisaient pas bon ménage, il se rappela à l'ordre une dernière fois en voyant le train arriver. Il ne devait pas faire souffrir ses enfants de la situation.

Les retrouvailles furent chaleureuses et le petit groupe arriva rapidement chez Sirius où Fred et George les attendaient déjà. En entrant dans la pièce principale, une délicieuse odeur lui parvint. Molly avait certainement préparé un bon repas pour le retour de leurs enfants et il n'était pas mécontent, la cuisine de sa femme lui avait également manqué ces dernières semaines.

Il regarda en silence ses enfants et leurs amis saluer Molly avec entrain. Il fut tout de même surpris de voir qu'elle était très souriante. Visiblement, il était le seul à ressentir un quelconque manque. Mr Weasley prit donc place en bout de table avec mauvaise humeur puis entreprit de se changer les idées en discutant avec les jumeaux, leur bonne humeur était virale en général.

Après quelques instants, Molly prit place en face de lui, à l'autre bout de la table et le dîner commença joyeusement. Malgré ses efforts, Arthur restait silencieux la plupart du temps, perdu dans ses pensées négatives. Relevant la tête de son assiette, il constata que Molly semblait également soucieuse et en retrait. Cela lui fit étrangement plaisir de la savoir un tant soit peu malheureuse. Comme elle était perdue dans ses pensées, Arthur en profita pour admirer le spectacle qu'elle offrait. Cela faisait plusieurs semaines qu'elle n'était pas restée dans la même pièce que lui aussi longtemps et il ne put qu'apprécier son éblouïssante beauté. L'idée que cette ravissante créature allait être dans son lit dans quelques heures l'aida à retrouver le sourire et il se mêla de nouveau aux conversations.

Après avoir servi le dessert, Molly annonça qu'elle était fatiguée et qu'elle montait dans sa chambre. Leur souhaitant une bonne nuit, elle quitta la pièce sans un regard pour Arthur. Mr Weasley vit ses enfants acquiescer avant de se lancer des regards interrogateurs entre eux. Ce n'était pas surprenant qu'ils se posent des questions, la dernière fois qu'ils les avaient vus, Arthur avait quitté la maison et le fait que le couple ne se soit pas adressé la parole de la soirée n'avait pas dû les rassurer quant à la situation entre eux. Pendant quelques secondes, il eut peur que ses enfants lui posent des questions, il n'aurait pas su répondre puisqu'il n'avait, lui-même, aucune idée de la position dans laquelle était son couple actuellement. Une fois son inquiétude passée, Arthur sentit une bouffée de colère montait en lui. Qu'est-ce que Molly pouvait bien fabriquer dans cette chambre ? Un horrible doute s'introduisit dans son esprit. S'il apprenait qu'elle avait le moindre contact ambigu avec un autre homme, elle le regretterait.

La soirée semblait s'éterniser, les enfants discutaient joyeusement depuis un moment déjà et Arthur avait du mal à orienter ses pensées sur autre chose que sa femme. Enfin à minuit, il demanda à ses enfants d'allaient se coucher en utilisant l'heure comme excuse. Les raccompagnant dans leur chambre respective, il salua tout le monde puis se dirigea vers sa chambre, un noeud se formant dans son estomac.

Il entra dans la pièce avec le plus d'assurance possible et y découvrit Molly installée d'un côté du lit qui lisait tranquillement un roman avec ses lunettes sur le nez. Il ne put s'empêcher de se mordre la lèvre très fort pour éviter de lui sauter dessus sans ménagement. Il était rare qu'elle porte ses lunettes et il adorait ça. De plus, elle avait opté pour une tenue assez légère. Pendant un court instant, il se demanda si elle avait fait tout cela consciemment mais, voyant qu'elle ne lui prêtait pas la moindre attention, il conclut que ce n'était pas le cas.  
« Tu ne dors pas ?, demanda-t-il feignant la surprise avec ironie, Il me semblait t'avoir entendue dire que tu étais fatiguée. »  
Molly leva les yeux vers lui en arquant un sourcil puis se replongea rapidement dans son livre.

Avec un soupir d'exaspération en voyant que sa femme n'avait pas l'air décidée à lui adresser la parole ce soir, Arthur se dirigea vers la salle de bain où il se changea et se mit un coup d'eau sur la tête pour essayer de réfréner le désir qui grandissait en lui. Il la haïssait pour la faiblesse dont il pouvait faire preuve avec elle. C'était très désagréable de détester et désirer quelqu'un aussi fort. Après une brève réflexion, il se rendit à l'évidence, il lui serait trop difficile de se contrôler, il pouvait se permettre de céder à ses envies pour ce soir.

Retournant dans la chambre, Arthur repoussa les couvertures, découvrant Molly au passage qui lui lança un regard noir sans faire de commentaire, suffisamment loin pour qu'elle ne puisse plus les atteindre puis s'allongea sur le côté en la regardant avec convoitise. Sa femme continua à lire comme s'il n'était pas là. Sans un mot, il posa sa main sur son genou et commença à remonter lentement, relevant ainsi le bas de sa robe.  
« - Arthur !, s'exclama-t-elle en repoussant sa main et en le regardant furieusement, Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Laisse moi !  
\- Garde tes lunettes », souffla-t-il avec un sourire.

Pour toute réponse, Molly rougit instantanément et Arthur reprit sa trajectoire avec sa main. Cela s'annonçait plus facile que prévu, elle semblait déjà être complètement déstabilisée alors qu'il venait à peine de commencer.  
« - Arthur ..., implora-t-elle en essayant de rabattre sa robe, Arrête s'il te plaît ...  
\- Tu sais que j'adore quand tu me supplies, murmura-t-il en se redressant pour s'approcher d'elle, Tu n'imagines pas à quel point j'ai envie de toi.  
\- Pas moi.  
\- Menteuse ... », chuchota-t-il à son oreille.

Avec une lenteur calculée, Arthur glissa sa main sous sa robe et la dirigea vers l'intérieur de ses cuisses. Comme il l'avait espéré, Molly se mit à gémir quand il commença à la caresser. A ce bruit, un sentiment délicieux lui traversa le corps et il sentit son coeur battre la chamade. De son autre main, il repoussa les cheveux de Molly et alla se nicher dans son cou, humant son odeur pour la première fois depuis des semaines. Cette proximité lui fit réaliser combien son épouse avait pu lui manquer et toutes ses pensées se disloquèrent avec le peu de raison qu'il lui restait. Devenue plus docile à présent, il put inciter sa femme à se mettre sur le dos pour qu'il puisse se placer au-dessus d'elle tout en continuant à la caresser. Arthur plongea alors ses yeux dans ceux de Molly, il ne voyait plus que l'époustoufflante beauté de la femme qu'il aimait plus que tout depuis ses onze ans.  
« - Tu es sublime Molly, souffla-t-il tendrement.  
\- Je t'aime Arthur, lâcha-t-elle d'un air désespéré.  
\- Moi aussi Mollynette. »  
Il se pencha vers elle et l'embrassa profondément en la serrant étroitement contre lui.

Le reste des vacances se déroula à l'image de cette première soirée. Arthur fulminait contre Molly la journée, laissant parfois échapper des paroles désagréables avant de se rappeler la présence de leurs enfants. Il oscillait entre la colère lorsqu'il se rappelait que sa femme avait été infidèle et menteuse ou son désir profond de passer du temps avec elle. Molly lui rendait l'appareil en adoptant une attitude clairement condescendante à son égard la plupart du temps. En revanche, lorsque la nuit arrivait, le couple faisait l'amour durant plusieurs heures comme si leur survie en dépendait, aucun des deux n'étant capable de stabiliser ses émotions.


	10. Chapitre 10 - Aaron

Molly se réveilla en douceur. Son sommeil était de bien meilleure qualité maintenant qu'Arthur dormait avec elle. Son mari était blotti contre son dos et il la tenait fermement comme s'il avait eu peur qu'elle s'échappe pendant la nuit. Mme Weasley souffla et profita de ce contact, elle savait que, lorsqu'il se réveillerait, Arthur ne serait plus aussi tendre. Il lui faudrait attendre que le soleil se couche pour qu'il contrôle sa colère. Soudain, Molly sentit une forte angoisse la submerger, les enfants allaient quitter la maison dans la journée, son époux était donc libre de quitter sa chambre. Bien qu'elle eut du mal à se l'avouer, elle espérait de toutes ses forces qu'il décide de continuer à passer ses nuits avec elle. Interrompant ses pensées, Arthur grogna dans son sommeil et l'attira encore plus près de lui pour enfouir son visage dans ses cheveux. Après un instant d'hésitation, Molly se retourna avec difficulté et embrassa son mari en laissant vagabonder sa main sur son torse doux et musclé. Se réveillant presque instantanément, Arthur sembla comprendre ses intentions et lui rendit son baiser. Soulagée de ne pas être repoussée, Molly se détendit et décida de profiter de ce dernier moment avec lui. Si Arthur décidait de quitter sa chambre jusqu'aux prochaines vacances, autant en profiter jusqu'au bout.

Après leurs activités matinales, Arthur était parti en trombe de la chambre en expliquant qu'il était en retard pour le travail. En effet, ses congés avaient pris fin quelques jours auparavant et il devait s'y rendre tôt pour rentrer à une heure raisonnable et pouvoir accompagner leurs enfants à la gare. Molly se prépara donc tranquillement puis descendit dans le salon où Ron, Harry, Hermione et Ginny étaient déjà. Ils étaient à l'écart et parlaient à voix basse. Avec un froncement de sourcils, Mme Weasley se demanda ce qu'ils étaient en train de comploter puis décida qu'elle n'était pas réveillée depuis suffisamment longtemps pour chercher une explication et alla se préparer un café.

Après avoir bu sa boisson, Molly s'installa confortablement dans un fauteuil proche de la cheminée et profita du calme. C'est alors qu'elle remarqua que les chuchotements des quatre adolescents n'avaient pas cessé à l'autre bout de la pièce. A présent franchement curieuse, Molly se retourna vers eux, un sourire aux lèvres.  
« Je peux savoir ce que vous fabriquez ? Ca fait une heure que vous marmonnez. », dit-elle avec amusement.  
Mme Weasley regarda en rigolant leur tête se tourner vers elle d'un air ahuri.

« - En fait ..., commença Ron dont les oreilles rougissaient, On voulait savoir ... Quand je dis « on », je veux dire Ginny et moi ... Parce qu'il semble que personne ne sait réellement ... Pourtant on a demandé à des gens ... Je veux dire à Remus, Tonks ... Même Fred et George ne savent pas ...  
\- Cesse de tourner autour du pot Ron, le coupa-t-elle en riant, je t'écoute.  
\- D'accord, continua-t-il en prenant une grande inspiration, Est-ce que vous faites semblant, Papa et toi, parce que nous sommes là ? »  
Le sourire de Molly s'effaça aussitôt et il y eut un lourd silence durant lequel Mme Weasley n'arrivait pas à saisir le sens de la question de son fils.  
Après un temps de réaction, elle s'aperçut qu'elle n'avait aucune idée de la réponse qu'elle pourrait lui fournir.  
« - Non ..., dit-elle avec incertitude, Nous ne faisons pas semblant.  
\- Dans ce cas, poursuivit Ginny d'un ton agressif, Pourquoi est-ce que vous ne dormiez pas dans la même chambre avant que l'on arrive ? Et pourquoi est-ce que vous ne vous adressez pratiquement jamais la parole sauf pour vous dire des choses horribles ? »

Molly ouvrit la bouche mais ne trouva rien à répondre. Elle se contenta de les observer un peu bêtement. Ses enfants avaient une mine triste, un peu perdue, même Harry et Hermione semblaient incroyablement gênés par la situation. Après quelques secondes d'attente, Ginny repoussa le banc sur lequel elle était assise et se leva brutalement.  
« - Ginny, appela Molly d'un ton las en se levant pour la rejoindre.  
\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?, s'emporta-t-elle en faisant face à sa mère.  
\- Nous ne faisons pas semblant, Ginny. C'est seulement que je ne sais pas quoi vous répondre. C'est vrai que nous faisions chambre à part mais ce n'est plus le cas. Et puis ... Nous ne nous parlons pas beaucoup parce que nous sommes un peu ... En froid, simplement en froid. On a un peu de mal à se parler normalement mais ... Demande des explications à ton père si tu veux, après tout c'est lui qui a décidé de partir.  
\- C'est normal, tu ne crois pas ?, cracha-t-elle en haussant le ton, Tu auras de la chance s'il te reprend alors que tu as joué les allumeuses avec ... »  
Ginny n'eut pas le temps de finir, Molly lui envoya la première gifle de sa vie avec force. Choquée par son geste, Mme Weasley recula immédiatement, elle n'avait jamais levé la main sur l'un de ses enfants mais elle n'avait pas réussi à contrôler sa pulsion.

Se sentant à bout de nerfs, Molly détourna le regard. Elle ne pouvait pas regarder sa fille plus longtemps si elle ne voulait pas fondre en larmes devant tout le monde. Sans un regard et sans un mot supplémentaire, Mme Weasley quitta la pièce brusquement, prit son manteau et sortit.

Elle avait passé plusieurs heures à errer, se perdant dans les rues de Londres, et n'avait plus aucune notion du temps ni de sens de l'orientation, elle voulait simplement oublier, respirer. Ces disputes continuelles avec sa fille et la situation de son couple l'épuisaient. Elle déambula donc un long moment, puis, exténuée, elle s'assit sur un banc. Une fois installée, elle put profiter de la beauté de l'endroit. Elle était quelque peu éloignée de l'agitation  
habituelle de la capitale même si un certain nombre de voitures se succédaient sur la route.  
En face d'elle, il y avait un bâtiment simple en brique marron avec un charme enfantin. Ses deux petites fenêtres rondes lui donnaient l'impression amusante que cette bâtisse avait des yeux. Elle appuya sa tête sur le dossier du banc et regarda le ciel gris bleu. L'air était frais mais elle se sentait enfin respirer. Une légère brise emmêla ses cheveux et elle entendit avec émerveillement le bruit des feuilles qui s'entrechoquaient dans l'arbre voisin.

Alors que son esprit divaguait depuis un certain temps, Molly dut s'extirper à contrecœur de ses pensées lorsqu'un homme vint s'asseoir à côté d'elle. Se redressant quelque peu, Mme Weasley croisa le regard de l'inconnu installé à sa droite. Il était grand, brun avec de yeux marrons. Son expression était chaleureuse mais Molly ne put s'empêcher d'être indisposée par sa présence.  
« - Bonjour, dit-il avec un large sourire, Je m'appelle Aaron.  
\- Bonjour, dit-elle simplement en serrant sa baguette dans la poche de son manteau.  
\- Dites-moi, continua-t-il avec un air quelque peu gêné, J'étais installé au bar en face. Ca fait un moment que vous êtes là, non ? Je suis seul aussi, alors si vous êtes d'accord, je vous invite à boire un verre.  
\- Je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée, marmonna Molly.  
\- Pourquoi ? »

Molly tourna de nouveau la tête vers Aaron, il semblait sincèrement ne pas comprendre. L'homme lui sembla alors dénué de mauvaises intentions, Mme Weasley s'efforça donc de lui rendre son sourire.  
« - Je suis mariée, dit-elle d'un ton plus doux.  
\- Et alors ? », l'interrogea Aaron.  
Mme Weasley ne répondit pas et resta pensive quelques secondes. Il est vrai que, d'un premier point de vue, boire un verre avec un inconnu pouvait être considéré comme impensable pour une femme mariée. D'un autre, il n'y avait franchement rien de mal. D'autant plus qu'Aaron n'avait pas l'air intéressé. Après tout, elle ne savait même pas si elle était réellement en couple avec Arthur compte tenu du peu d'intérêt qu'il lui portait en dehors de la chambre à coucher.  
« - D'accord, concéda-t-elle, Mais rapidement alors ...  
\- Super !, dit-il avec un air amusé, En échange, je ne vous demanderai que votre prénom.  
\- C'est Molly », répondit-elle en souriant.

Ils commencèrent donc à discuter tranquillement autour d'une table. Aaron avait le sourire facile et discutait de choses banales mais ce moment passé dans le café fit un bien incroyable à Molly. Cette dernière riait avec une légèreté et une désinvolture qu'elle avait perdues depuis trop longtemps. Enfin, jetant un coup d'œil à l'horloge de la salle du bar, elle s'aperçut que le temps avait passé étonnamment vite et qu'il était plus raisonnable de reprendre le chemin du 12 Square Grimmaurd pour qu'elle soit rentrée avant que le soleil ne se couche. De plus, elle s'aperçut qu'elle avait certainement raté le départ de ses enfants, cela lui provoqua une décharge de culpabilité qui lui enleva toute sa légèreté. Essayant de se rappeler qu'elle avait quitté la maison à cause de l'un de ses enfants pour retrouver un sourire un tant soit peu naturel face à Aaron, elle lui expliqua qu'elle devait partir.

Ainsi, alors qu'elle traversait la petite place menant à la maison de Sirius Black en compagnie d'Aaron, Molly prit soudain conscience qu'elle revenait accompagnée d'un inconnu et que cela pourrait être mal perçu si quelqu'un la voyait, compte tenu du contexte actuel. S'arrêtant au milieu de la place, elle se tourna vers son compagnon de fortune.  
« - Je pense qu'il vaut mieux qu'on se sépare ici, lui dit-elle avec assurance.  
\- Euh, oui, répondit-il avec nervosité, D'accord ...  
\- Au revoir alors !, s'exclama Mme Weasley en se retournant après lui avoir adressé un dernier sourire.  
\- Molly ..., commença prudemment Aaron en la rattrapant par le bras, Je sais que tu es mariée mais ... Tu penses qu'il est possible que l'on se revoit ?  
\- Je ne pense pas que mon mari apprécie ... Mais merci, c'était ... Agréable.  
\- De rien, ajouta-t-il d'un air déçu, Au revoir alors ... »  
Après un dernier sourire gêné, Molly le regarda s'éloigner à grands pas et disparaître au coin d'une rue. Mme Weasley pensa avec amertume qu'il n'était décidément pas possible d'entretenir une quelconque relation saine avec un homme sans que ce dernier finisse par tenter de la séduire. Elle commançait à se demander si le problème venait des hommes en général ou bien d'elle, comme Arthur semblait le penser depuis longtemps. Elle jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre et fut soulagée à l'idée qu'Arthur ne saurait jamais qu'elle avait passé un après-midi avec un inconnu puisqu'il devait être à la gare – compte tenu de l'heure – et que personne d'autre ne l'avait vue. Un sourire aux lèvres, elle avança sereinement vers la vieille maison. Cependant,  
alors qu'elle n'était plus qu'à quelques mètres du petit portail, Mme Weasley releva la tête en direction de la porte et sentit soudainement son cœur s'arrêter. Toute la tranquillité et la plénitude qu'elle avait ressenties jusqu'alors s'évaporèrent en une fraction de seconde. En effet, sur le pas de la porte, un grand homme roux se tenait appuyé dans l'encadrement, les bras croisés et dont l'expression du visage ne présageait rien de bon.


	11. Chapitre 11 - Le craquement

Arthur, appuyé dans l'encadrement de la porte, scrutait la place d'un air inquiet. Lorsqu'il était arrivé dans la maison quelques heures plus tôt, il avait appris que sa femme s'était violemment disputée avec Ginny et qu'elle avait quitté la maison dans la matinée. Ce n'était pas dans son habitude de perdre son sang froid avec leurs enfants, ni de disparaitre sans l'en informer. Son inquiétude avait augmenté quand il avait compris que Molly ne rentrerait pas pour les accompagner prendre le train. Mr Weasley commençait à avoir peur qu'il lui soit arrivé quelque chose. Il avait donc décidé de laisser Sirius et Remus emmener Ron, Ginny et leurs amis à la gare. Fred et George, quant à eux, étaient retournés dans leur appartement puisque les vacances étaient terminées. Si son épouse ne rentrait pas à la tombée de la nuit, il partirait à sa recherche.

Alors que son angoisse atteignait des sommets, Arthur vit enfin la femme rousse apparaître à l'entrée de la place. Son soupir de soulagement se bloqua dans sa poitrine et il arrêta de respirer, elle n'était pas seule. Arthur s'aperçut avec stupéfaction qu'elle était en compagnie d'un homme qu'il ne connaissait pas et semblait très heureuse. Il les observa discuter quelques instants. Comment pouvait-elle être si légère alors qu'il venait de passer des heures avec des noeuds à l'estomac ? Son angoisse laissa place à une douloureuse colère à mesure qu'elle s'approchait de la maison, un sourire aux lèvres. Quand elle leva enfin la tête et croisa son regard, Arthur vit la stupeur et la peur passaient dans ses yeux, effaçant son sourire. Mr Weasley essaya de reprendre une respiration normale alors qu'elle s'avançait vers lui avec prudence. Enfin elle s'arrêta à sa hauteur, le regarda et baissa la tête presque immédiatement.  
« Qu'est-ce que ... Qui ... Tu te fous vraiment de ma gueule ... », réussit-il à souffler.

Les mots lui manquaient et il n'arrivait pas à reprendre son souffle. N'écoutant pas la réponse de Molly, il se retourna et pénétra dans la maison en claquant brutalement la porte d'entrée. Le vacarme réveilla le portrait de la mère de Sirius qui se mit à hurler à en crever les tympans. N'ayant aucune envie de perdre son temps à essayer de calmer la vieille folle, Arthur progressa à grands pas dans le couloir et entra dans la pièce principale, conscient d'être suivi de près par sa femme.

« - Arthur ..., commença Molly en panique, Laisse moi t'expliquer ... Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois.  
\- Ca fait combien de fois que j'entends cette phrase ? », hurla-t-il.  
Arthur sentit la colère prendre possession de tous les membres de son corps et il se mit à avoir des tremblements incontrôlables.  
« Je .. Je crois que je vais te laisser te calmer ... On en reparlera tout à l'heure », dit son épouse d'un air apeuré.  
Relavant la tête vers elle, Mr Weasley vit qu'elle tentait de se diriger lentement vers la sortie de la pièce. Elle semblait complètement terrorisée.

Souhaitant la retenir, Arthur se jeta sur la porte qu'il referma avec violence et s'appuya dessus pour barrer le chemin à sa femme.  
« - Arthur tu me fais vraiment peur ..., avoua Molly.  
\- Et dire que j'ai dit à Ginny de te faire des excuses, la coupa Arthur en criant, Tu as préféré faire je ne sais quoi avec je ne sais qui au lieu de t'occuper de tes enfants ! Et tu le ramènes ici ?  
\- Arthur, attends ..., essaya-t-elle de se défendre.  
\- T'es la pire des salopes ! », poursuivit Arthur en hurlant sans prendre en compte son intervention.  
L'expression de Molly changea d'un seul coup. Son visage terrifié laissa place à une colère froide.

« - Va te faire soigner mon pauvre !, s'exclama-t-elle à son tour, Tu n'écoutes jamais rien ! Tu veux qu'on parle de Ginny ? C'est de ta faute si elle est comme ça ! Elle n'écoute jamais rien elle aussi ! Au moins, _elle_, tu peux être certain que c'est ta fille !  
\- Tu sous-entends quoi exactement ?, s'énerva à nouveau Arthur.  
\- Il me semble que tu m'accuses d'infidélité depuis le début de notre relation, répondit Molly d'une voix très calme avec une sourire mauvais, Si tu as raison, qu'est-ce qui te prouve que mes enfants sont de toi ?  
\- Tu devrais faire attention à ce que tu dis, la menaça-t-il à voix basse sentant ses oreilles chauffées sous la colère, Ne me pousse pas à bout. »

Malheureusement, il vit que cela ne décourageait pas Molly, elle semblait avoir cédé à la colère également. Elle poursuivit après avoir lâché un petit rire narquois.  
« T'es un malade, murmura-t-elle avec une lueur méchante qu'il n'avait jamais vue dans ses yeux, Maintenant laisse moi passer. »  
Arthur, toujours appuyé sur la porte, tremblait encore de tous ses membres et ses oreilles sifflaient furieusement. Comment pouvait-elle être aussi cruelle ? La regardant bien en face, il ne bougea pas.  
« En fait, poursuivit Molly lorsqu'elle vit qu'elle ne pourrait pas sortir de la pièce, Tu as sûrement raison d'être jaloux. En bien réfléchissant, j'ai vraiment passé une bonne journée et ça fait un sacré bail que cela n'est pas arrivé avec toi ! »  
Pourquoi ne s'arrêtait-elle pas ? Arthur avait cessé de respirer, sa femme n'avait jamais tenu des propos aussi blessants à son égard. Pourquoi ne s'arrêtait-elle pas ?  
« Avec la piètre opinion que tu as de moi, continua-t-elle calmement, Je ne sais pas pourquoi tu es encore marié avec moi ! A force de me répéter que je te trompe, tu sais, je vais finir par le faire ! Ou alors je vais te quitter ! Ou bien les deux ... »

C'était trop. Allait-elle enfin se taire ? Sans un mot, Arthur attrapa son épouse avec violence et la plaqua brutalement contre le mur. N'entendant plus que le sifflement assourdissant de ses oreilles, il commença à la secouer violemment. Plus aucune pensée cohérente n'arrivait à traverser le brouillard qui avait envahi son cerveau. Il avait vaguement conscience des cris de douleur que poussait sa femme mais cela ne l'indisposait pas, elle ressentait peut-être enfin l'enfer qu'elle lui faisait subir. Enfin, ses mains se refermèrent sur le cou de Molly, il serra fort, la soulevant du sol et continuant à la secouer rudement. Avec la colère, cela lui semblait aussi facile que d'agiter une plume. Après un instant qui lui sembla quelques secondes à peine, il lâcha enfin son emprise et Molly tomba lourdement sur le sol, le visage caché derrière ses cheveux.

Arthur se recula, un peu choqué par ce qu'il venait de faire. Il attendit quelques secondes et le brouillard qui avait embrumé son cerveau se dissipa lorsqu'il s'aperçut que son épouse restait affalée sur le sol.  
« Molly ?, appela-t-il la voix tremblante, Je ... Je suis désolé, je n'aurais pas ... »  
Mr Weasley s'interrompit en se crispant. Il s'était baissé pour relever sa femme, ses longs cheveux glissant en arrière et découvrant son visage. Molly le regardait sans le voir, ses traits ne formant plus aucune expression.  
« Molly ... », murmura-t-il  
Incrédule, Arthur se mit alors à la secouer, de plus en plus fort, dans une tentative insensée de lui faire reprendre conscience.

Cela faisait maintenant un bon moment qu'il avait compris que la secouer ne la ramènerait. Hébété, il était resté assis à côté de Molly, lui caressant les cheveux en regardant dans le vague. Arthur était totalement horrifié par ce qu'il venait de faire, il avait ôté la vie à son épouse, sa raison d'être. Il ne ressentait plus rien à présent excepté une forte nausée et une immense douleur dans sa poitrine qui l'empêchait de respirer librement. Il se fichait délibéremment de risquer la prison mais il était bien conscient qu'il ne pourrait pas continuer à vivre sans elle. Sa culpabilité était augmentée lorsqu'il pensait à ses enfants, il venait de les priver de leur mère. Et certainement de leur père puisqu'Arthur se sentait déjà mort de l'intérieur.

Après s'être penché pour embrasser délicatement Molly sur les lèvres une dernière fois, Arthur sortit de la pièce et se dirigea vers l'ancienne chambre du frère de Sirius. Après quelques minutes de recherche, il trouva enfin ce qu'il avait espéré. Il redescendit alors rapidement les marches et entra à nouveau dans la pièce principale, il ne tremblait plus. Calmement, il déboutonna les boutons de sa chemise blanche et en écarta les pans. Sans quitter des yeux l'amour de sa vie, il s'agenouilla aux pieds de Molly, s'asseyant sur ses talons.  
« Merci de m'avoir fait l'honneur de partager ta vie avec moi », souffla-t-il en essuyant d'un revers de main les larmes qui lui échappaient.

Enfin, sans hésitation, il saisit le poignard qu'il avait récupéré quelques instants plus tôt et l'enfonça du côté gauche de son abdomen et remonta rapidement la lame en diagonale. D'énormes giclées de sang commencèrent à s'échapper de son ventre, jaillissant sur Molly. Rassemblant ses dernières forces, il répéta le mouvement de l'autre côté. Enfin, il retira difficilement le poignard de son corps et le laissa tomber avant de s'effondrer sur sa femme.

La douleur atroce que lui provoquait sa blessure lui permit d'oublier quelque peu celle qui obstruait sa poitrine. Serrant une mèche de cheveux de Molly entre ses doigts, il enfouit maladroitement son visage dans son cou en attendant la mort. Il eut un vague sentiment de culpabilité en pensant à la personne qui découvrirait la scène puis à ses enfants. Cependant, le dernier sentiment qui le saisit avant le vide fut un espoir fou. L'espoir de la retrouver dans un autre monde ou une autre vie.


End file.
